Hungary's Shipping Shinanigans
by roserycus77
Summary: Hungary and Japan stalk various pairings and have fangirl attacks. Series of one-shots. Rated T for language. First chapter: Spamano.


**A/N 1: Hello! This is roserycus77!**

**2. And tis the awesome australia831 who is way awsomer than roserycus77.**

**1: hmph. anyway, we're writing a joint story! About SHIPPSSS. YAY. **

**2. All the fangirls: SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Disc: I don't always own things, but when I do, it's not Hetalia related.**

**Australia831: *facepalm* By the way, we thought of this because we went insane and started cosplaying as Roma and Veneziano for no reason.**

**RR77: No ****_good_**** reason, that is.**

* * *

One day, Romano was at his house cooking tomato soup when Veneziano came home. With a dog.

"Why the Hell do you have a dog?!" he asked, very confused.

"It's Spain's dog! He asked us to take care of her for the day because he's hanging out with France and Prussia today."

"Ugh, stupid bastard," Roma rolled his eyes. "Slacking off in his responsibilities. He just dumps a dog on us for the day because he's doing...well who knows what!" He angrily stirred the contents of the steaming pot.

"Aw come on, Romano! It will be fun! Look, she already likes you!" Veneziano giggled. The dog had walked right over to Roma and was now licking his leg.

"No, all she wants is food. I'm almost done making soup." He took the pot and put it on an inactive burner, turning the one he had been using off.

"I wanted pasta..." Veneziano mumbled. "Anyway, I don't think it'll be too much trouble to take care of her. It's only for one day, after all."

He sighed and ladled some soup into two bowls. "Fine, whatever. As long as she doesn't get in the way too much." He put the bowls on the dining room table. The two Italian brothers were eating their soup when the collie came up to Roma and sat down right next to him, staring up at his face expectantly.

"Aw, look, Romano! She likes you! How cute!" Veneziano said. "So I was at Hungary's house today and she started talking about this thing called 'yaoi'. Do you know what it is?" Romano nearly choked on his soup.

"N-no! Why would, but, ah Hungary! Why would she-." He gave up. "She needs to watch what she talks about! Anyway, even if I did know, there is no way I'm telling you what it is because then I would literally have to explain it."

"Is it magical?" he wondered.

"...Sure! Sure it's 'maaaagiiiiic'," he said sarcastically.

"So...if it's magic, does that mean England likes yaoi?"

He nearly started laughing at that. "Si, that scone bastard absolutely loves yaoi. You should tell everyone that just so they're reassured," he said, figuring he could pull a prank on that English idiota.

"Okay~ But, you know, it makes sense that Spain's dog would like you because-. Oh! I shouldn't say anything else!" he exclaimed.

Romano narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "...What?"

"I know something that you don't~!" Veneziano teased.

"Well spit it out, idiota!" He said angrily.

"No! I'm not supposed to tell anybody! Um...don't you think the dog looks hungry?" Veneziano tried to change the subject.

"You won't fool me! Who told you what you are supposed to keep as a secret?"

"It was Spain! But I'm not saying anything else!" He stood up and went over to the sink to clean his bowl.

"Oh, c'mon Feli! Why not?" He walked up to him with his empty bowl. "I won't be mad at you." Then he mumbled, "Maybe at Spain, but not at you."

Veneziano shook his head and continued cleaning the soup bowl.

"I'll give you pasta! And new art supplies," he offered.

His eyes grew wider but somehow he managed to resist Romano's offer and ignore him.

Romano thought for a moment, thinking of how he could get his brother to tell him what that Spanish bastard had said. "...I guess I could push your curfew with that German to an hour later," he said hesitantly, instantly regretting his final offer.

"Okay, fine, I'll tell you! But...I promised Spain I wouldn't tell you...but...Okay, but I'm only saying it once!" Veneziano replied before whispering, "Spain likes you. I mean, he likes you as more than a friend!"

Romano set his bowl on the counter and quickly walked away, hiding his flaming face in his arm. He ignored Veneziano calling for him and flung himself onto his bed, stuffing his face in a pillow. _That...bastard! Why would he tell my fratello something like that?!_

Veneziano ran over to his brother. "Roma!" he poked the back of his head. "I'm worried for your sanity! Get up!"

"Why? Do you think I'm insane or something?!" he kept his face shoved in the pillow. "It's just...that stupid Spaniard...he's...mhtsott." He mumbled that last part.

"Can you repeat that? I couldn't hear you."

"I said...he's hmott..."

"You're mumbling, Roma! Speak up!" Veneziano repeated.

He took his face out of the pillow for a moment to shout, "I said he's _HOT_, okay?!" Then he shoved his head back into the pillow.

"S-So you like Spain...? Well, you have to go tell him, come on!" Veneziano pulled Romano by the hand and dragged him off his bed.

"Oh, HELL NO! What the fuck you're strong!" He was surprised at how easily his brother dragged him away from the room.

"It's the power of love!" he replied. "Now, go confess your undying love to Spain!"

"What the-. I never said that!" He struggled to break from Veneziano's grip. "I can't just go and tell him like this! Especially in front of his two idiot friends!"

"Well, you could write him a letter! Come on! If you don't tell him, _I _will!"

"No! No...I'll write." He snatched up a piece of paper and a pen and sat down on the couch, still bewildered at how devious his fratello could be. "Well...here it goes I guess. 'Dear Tomato Bastard,'" he started.

"No! You can't say that! It's mean! Say something nice. Just say 'Spain', okay?" Veneziano corrected.

"Fine, then, 'Dear Spain', okay?!" He sighed and continued writing. "'Ciao, this is Romano. I am just writing this letter to say that even though you are really annoying and way too happy all the time, I like you as more than a friend.'"

"Good. Okay let's go give it to him~!" Veneziano popped up from the chair he was sitting in and grabbed the letter before Romano could protest.

Veneziano ran out the front door and Romano called after him frantically to stop, but he was gone in seconds. Romano said to himself, "Dear God what have I done?" and flung himself onto the couch. The dog ran up to him and started licking his face.

* * *

Veneziano ran as fast as he could to Prussia's house where he found the three friends playing video games. "I have a message to Spain! It's from Romano."

He handed the folded up piece of paper to Spain and took off as Spain tried to ask what it was about. He shrugged and opened it, but before he could read it, France snatched it from him.

After reading over the note, he said, "Ohonhonhon~ take a look at this, Prussia. It would appear that Spain has...an admirer."

Prussia read through it and grinned wickedly. "Kesesese~ Spain why have you been keeping secrets from us?"

Spain took it back and slowly read it through, starting to smile. "I...didn't know he liked me back!"

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go after him!" France urged.

"Ja, go on!" Prussia agreed. The two pushed Spain to the door.

Spain said, "Fine, fine, I'm going!" He began his journey to Romano's house.

* * *

When Spain arrived, he found Romano scolding Veneziano for taking his letter to Spain without his permission. "Uh...Hola?"

They both stopped and looked over at him, Roma's face quickly turning bright red. "S-Spain, when did you get here?"

"Oh, just now! So, umm.." he said, suddenly slightly shy. "I got your letter."

"Oh..." Romano replied awkwardly.

"Uh...I'll leave you two alone." Veneziano moved to the other room.

"So," Spain started. "...Will you go out with me?"

"What?! Um..I..Ehhh!" Romano said, surprised.

"W-Well, you said that you liked me so I thought..."

"No! I mean, I do, I was just...surprised I guess." He stepped closer. "Si, I will go out with you." He tried not to smile.

Spain, on the other hand, could not hide his joy and a large goofy smile spread across his face. He wrapped Romano in a huge hug. "Lovi~!"

"Agh! Whaa..." Romano sighed and hugged back.

Meanwhile, behind the couch, Hungary and Japan hid. Japan snapped pictures and Hungary tried not to stain the carpet with her nose bleeding so much. She poked her little camcorder above the couch so the viewers of her blog could see what was happening live. Italy had ran to fetch them as soon as Spain had arrived, and they flew back to Italy's house to get good video and pictures.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss," Hungary quietly pleaded.

Still oblivious to their onlookers, Spain bent over and kissed Romano.

Romano's eyes widened, but he put his arms around Spain's neck and kissed back.

Hungary popped out from behind the couch. "YES!" Japan stood up next to her, snapping one photo before hiding the camera behind his back.

Romano broke away and glared at the two of them. "Ahhhhh! How long have you two bastards been there?!" he asked frantically.

"Long enough!" Hungary squealed.

"Hai," Japan agreed, his face emotionless.

Hungary turned her camcorder to face her. "Total nosebleeds, guys! And that's all for this episode of Yaoi: Untamed and Uncensored! This is YaoiFan1 and NekoNinja signing off!" She winked and pressed the end button.

"I swear to God if I find that on the Internet...!" Romano protested, furious.

"Who's going to stop me?!" She replied before Japan grabbed her and they flew up through a hole in the ceiling by a rope that neither Spain nor Romano had noticed.

**A/N 1: Yay! Spamano everywhere!**

**2. Review and tell us who ya think should be stalked by the yaoi-lovers in the next chapter! :D**

^J^


End file.
